


Janus

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Lightsabers, M/M, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, for all his savagery and lack of emotional control, has somehow managed to awaken Hux's latent Force sensitivity. Hux masks and takes advantage of his newfound ability to gain the upper hand in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rage infected him, sowing the seeds of itself deep in the soil of his heart until Hux could no longer remember what it felt like to be unburdened. Kylo was to blame, he knew that much, fostering the awakening of latent abilities that Hux would much rather have left untouched. Given root and constant contact, the anger grew, a network of small irritations and petty grievances blossoming into fiery life barely contained beneath the surface of Hux's tightly regimented facade.

Kylo was throwing yet another one of his tantrums somewhere on the base. Hux could feel it, the waves of emotion heavy and thick through the recycled air, sending prickles up and down his spine and setting the short hairs on the back of his neck on edge. He grit his teeth in irritation as he imagined the extent of the damage such violence could produce. He would have to set aside more credits for repairs, and though he could easily take them from Kylo's salary, the penalty would hardly be a deterrent for any future occurrences. It hadn't been in the past, and Hux saw no reason that it would be now.

He reached out tentatively now, extending the reach of his mind into the tendrils of fury Kylo was spilling forth in masses, allowed himself to follow the anger towards a now-defunct command console center in the east bloc of the ship. His fingers curled into tight fists at his sides, and the heels of his boots clicked loud and sharp against the tiled hallway floors as he marched at double time towards the source of the anger. His own face was twisted into a mask of supreme irritation, and anyone who encountered him along the corridors quickly got out of his way, cowering against the walls and praying that they were not the source of the General's current mood.

"And what do you think you're doing, then?" Hux asked as he entered the command console, the machines emitting loose flurries of sparks that blinked out at Kylo's feet. The other man was breathing heavily, his whole frame shaking, and Hux was, admittedly, impressed by the glory of the sight, admiring the utter lack of restraint Kylo had. It was something he envied in his baser moments, something he admired when he had Kylo writhing under him, face flushed, begging Hux to hurry up and let him come. Kylo's directness and forward nature was refreshing, in its own right, and Hux drank it up greedily, every flare and every outburst that he himself could not show.

Kylo didn't turn to face him, and Hux itched to turn him around and slap off the smirk he was sure was blossoming over Kylo's face. "Does it amuse you?" Hux continued, leaning against the door jamb. Kylo's lightsaber was fizzing, glowing madly by his side, mimicking its owner's aura. "Destroying the property of the First Order?"

"You found me," Kylo said after a short strained second. He turned around abruptly, his dark eyes searching Hux's, piercing, intense, and Hux could feel crude tendrils of the Force reaching into his mind, probing, searching for a chink in his armor. He waved them away with a frown, unamused by their advances and Kylo's presumptuousness alike. "How did you find me?"

"Hard not to," he muttered, marching forward into the room to view the full extent of the damage Kylo had caused. "You were..." He trailed off, pausing to consider his answer. Kylo's expression was one of surprise, one of suspicion, one of confusion, and Hux always worked better with an advantage. "A few troopers heard the commotion a few hallways down," he lied, smooth, swift, silky.

Kylo's eyes narrowed, and Hux schooled his expression into one of steely indifference. It wouldn't be too hard to catch him out in the lie; the east bloc was relatively deserted, used mainly for the relegation of fuel and storage of technology that had already become obsolete, to be turned into scrap fragments for later usage. The command console they were standing in in question hadn't been used in years, and the halls were relatively deserted. Even so, Hux refused to retract his statement, and after a few more moments of glaring, Kylo gave up with a huff. His lightsaber crackled, hissed as Kylo sheathed it, leaving behind the bitter scents of smoke and charred metal in its wake.

"The droid got away," Kylo muttered, looking almost ashamed now, and Hux almost felt something dangerously close to pity. That wasn't what this was, wasn't what they had, and he pushed away the feeling as swiftly as it had come. "Do you have any idea what that map could do for us? Do you?"

"Of course," Hux snapped back, irritation returning full fold. "It would behoove you to remember that you are not the only one who would be affected by the return of Skywalker." He toed past the shattered glass Kylo had left in his wake, the soles of his shoes crunching with every step as he neared Kylo. Kylo's robes were rough, coarse in his hands as he wrapped fingers in the front of his clothing and tugged him down the few inches he needed to make it feel as though Kylo were beneath him, exactly where he should have been. "But this frankly nonsensical destruction absolutely cannot be allowed to continue, Lord Ren." The title was hissed out, bitten bitterly. "I will not stand for it."

"Oh?" Kylo's eyes sparked fire, and it was all Hux could do to not kiss him. He - dared he say it? - adored Kylo when he was like this, passion and fury in stark relief to Hux's own icy rage. "What can you do? There is nothing you do to me that I do not allow. I have power beyond your wildest dreams."

"Debatable," Hux muttered, curling his fingers tighter in Kylo's robes. "And I'm not too sure the Supreme Leader would be happy if you did away with the main source of tactics behind the First Order's operations. You're a bit too, ah, hotheaded to appreciate full rationality at all times."

That had hit a nerve, Hux could tell. Kylo's emotions shifted into the next gear, ire and smarting pride, and he inhaled the scent of his anger giddily, drawing it deep into his lungs like the most exquisite of perfumes, scented sweet and heavy like bloodlust. "At least feeling something is better than that frigidity you call your bland personality. You're nothing more than a powerless puppet, and you're too vain to see it."

The punch landed before Hux registered it, before Hux thought about it, and suddenly a bruise and swell was blossoming on Kylo's cheek, his lip cut and streaming Crimson down his chin, and the knuckles on Hux's right hand were smarting something fierce. He'd have to work on the angle next time. Kylo looked surprised for all of a second, and then a crooked grin smudged its way into existence.

"Didn't think you had it in you, General," he murmured, his tone husky, and then it was Hux's turn to be caught off guard as Kylo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth. It tasted metal sweet, and Hux couldn't resist opening his mouth and biting down to fill himself with the flavor. Kylo gasped, pulling back sharply, leaving Hux wanting. The anger in his eyes had transmuted itself into lust, and Hux barely had the presence of mind to reach behind him and fumble blindly on the keypad beside the door, entering the lock code. The door hissed closed behind him, lights set themselves at a power saving 35%, and Hux allowed himself this one moment of weakness. Everything in moderation, after all.

However, Kylo had other ideas, and when Hux refocused his attention back on Kylo, he found the other man had already begun divesting himself of his robes. They puddled a deep black and tattered grey on the floor, and Hux opened his mouth to warn him that he'd more likely than not pick up some broken glass along the way, but the thought of Kylo's skin being scraped and scratched bloody to remind him of his desperation even ages later. Hux accepted Kylo's fervent kisses with a soft sigh, one of his hands reaching around to wind his fingers through Kylo's dark curls, the other helping to push aside the rest of Kylo's clothes, pushing down his slacks just enough to fit. Kylo's cock, already flushed and straining, nudged insistently at Hux's wrist, and Hux grinned into the kiss before reaching down to wrap a hand around it. He reveled in the resulting gasp, the whimper as he tightened his fingers around the base, the breathy moan as he stroked upwards, flicking his wrist to rub the flat of his palm over the flushed head the way he knew Kylo liked. No punishment was truly evil until a soft taste of potential reward had been meticulously doled out, and Hux was not one to half commit to anything.

Kylo thrust into the curve of his fingers, slick flesh leaving sticky smudges on Hux's skin, and he broke the kiss, tossing a heated glare at Kylo before pulling his hand away altogether. "None of that, now," Hux tutted, frowning in mock disappointment as he drank up the sight of Kylo's hips twitching minutely, trying not to appear too desperate and failing miserably. "Remember I'm the one who commands the officers, the one who signs your credits commission checks, the one who's in control." He punctuated these last two words with harsh pushes to Kylo's shoulders, forcing him up against a relatively in damaged bank of screens. If some glass were to, say, scratch along Kylo's back in the process of their tryst, Hux was sure neither of them would mind too much.

Hux didn't bother to remove his gloves before holding two fingers to Kylo's mouth, pressing insistently against his lips. Kylo opened his mouth obediently, his tongue warm as it writhed around Hux's leather-clad digits. Hux watched, feigning disinterest, as Kylo licked at his fingers with the flat of his tongue. Once he had deemed it good enough, and once the tightness of his regulation officer slacks grew too pressing to ignore, Hux pulled his fingers away with a slick pop and motioned for Kylo to turn around. Kylo braced the heels of his hands against the bank of glass screens, parting his legs slightly, hopefully. The implication didn't escape Hux's notice for a second, and he draped himself over the arch of Kylo's back to suck a rough kiss in the tender skin beneath Kylo's jaw.

"If you think you're getting my cock today, boy, you are sorely mistaken," Hux hissed, grinning as he felt Kylo's emotions shift back to heated irritation running just beneath the skin. "You don't deserve it, after all your insolence and disrespect towards the Order and its belongings."

Kylo turned to shoot him a glare, and Hux had to fight to keep himself from reeling back beneath the weight of the gaze and of the Force itself, trying to influence him towards Kylo's own desires. He was not altogether unaffected, however, and chose to amend his previous statement. "I am not unaware of your frustration towards our lower officers' incompetency, however, and I suppose if you were to content yourself with my fingers that you've already so expertly prepared, I would not be averse to the idea."

Kylo relaxed marginally, a tone of appeasement glossing over the rough concepts of his thoughts and coating it with a subtle shine, and Hux set about to making good on his word. His other arm reached around Kylo's waist, pressing flat against the ridges of his abdomen, keeping him still while his fingers worked him open. Hux could feel the faint tingles of pleasure from the stretch and burn seeping through Kylo's mind, and wondered distantly how the Supreme Leader had ever thought to handpick such a defective subordinate for his cause.

Kylo's sudden moan coincided with the sharp flare of pleasure that pierced through the air only moments later as Hux's fingertips rubbed over the firm nub of his prostate, and Hux gritted his teeth with a soft sigh as the ecstasy puddled into the pit of his own belly. His cock strained against the zip of his pants, and he would only need to pull away for a moment, would only need to reach down and wrap a hand around himself...

As though Kylo had read his thoughts, he turned to shoot Hux a glance over his shoulder, looking at him beneath heavily lidded eyes. "I could take care of that for you, if you wanted," he murmured, a breathy attempt at seduction, and Hux waved the offer away.

"Absolutely not," he snapped back, clinical and icy as he turned back to the task at hand with renewed vigor. Kylo fell against the glass panels with helpless moans, his hips twitching roughly beneath Hux's ministrations, and Hux could feel the searing heat of Kylo's cock mere millimeters from the bare skin of his wrist. "Just you wait, Ren," he breathed, his tone heavy with warning, "I'll fuck the insolence right out of you."

Kylo stiffened, and Hux felt the blinding white disturbance in the Force milliseconds before he registered Kylo's broken sob as he spilled himself all over the panels, pulsing and throbbing around Hux's fingers. Hux was overwhelmed by the intensity and proximity of the Force, and before he knew it, his own hips were rutting forward against the curve of Kylo's thigh, out of control, a damp patch spreading itself over the crotch of his slacks as his lips fell slack with moans and whimpers of his own. When he came to, pulling his forehead away from Kylo's shoulder where it had fallen during his orgasm, he found Kylo eyeing him with a grin he didn't particularly like.

"That was unexpected, General," Kylo murmured, and Hux frowned at him, irritated by the smug gleefulness he could feel emanating from the other man. "Getting soft in your old age, are you?"

Hux slapped him on the thigh, smirking at Kylo's resulting yelp and the satisfying prickles of pain spreading through the palm of his hand through the leather.

"Don't make insinuations you aren't sure of, Ren," Hux muttered, peeling off his gloves and tossing them unceremoniously in Ren's direction. "I'm putting you on supervisory duty of the cleaning droids for the next half cycle. Perhaps that will make you think twice about taking your anger out on perfectly viable machines."

Kylo's face fell, and Hux smirked as the bitter heady feel of Kylo's disappointment grew thick in the air. He reached up to pat his hair into place, brushing away any errant curls that had escaped during their encounter, before turning his back on Kylo and marching out of the room, the smile growing on his face as he stalked through the empty corridors back to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Finalizer drained the last reserves of power from the star it had targeted, the hallways aboard the base grew colder and darker. Shadows gathered in the corners, and Hux shivered himself awake before the night cycle had properly broken. Frost etched spidery patterns across the metal and glass, and his breath made icy puffs of steam in the air. 

If Kylo was displeased with the temperature and the current state of affairs in the Finalizer's hallways, he showed no sign of it, something which irked Hux all the more. He knew for a fact that Ren wasn't insensitive, wasn't immune to annoyances and petty grievances, and, if he was being truthful with himself, Hux had expected several complaints. What he hadn't expected was the way Ren came to him during the middle of the night cycle, his brooding expression hidden. What he hadn't expected was the way Ren slipped into his bed unannounced and certainly uninvited, though Hux relished the warmth Ren brought with him, heat spooling languid beneath the covers. Tangled arms and legs, brooding mouthy kisses. 

There was a tenderness to Ren, a softness that piqued Hux's curiosity every time the other man took off his mask and set it heavily on the nightstand. It was a poor match for the raw savagery of his saber, and Hux could feel it thrumming in discontent every time Kylo placed it almost reverentially into the nightstand drawer. Out of sight, out of mind, that was how the saying went, but even as Hux buried himself into Ren, biting things that might be kisses into his shoulders, he could still feel the draw to the darkness the saber promised. Unstable, electrifying, addictive. When Ren was fast asleep, sweat cooling the sheets into stiffness, Hux would reach over in the near perfect darkness, fumbling with the knob to the nightstand, sliding it open with a smooth rustle. His fingers would tiptoe about on the drawer's floor until the edge of a pinky brushed against the chilly crossguard, and from there he would wrap his hand around it, would hesitantly pull it out of the drawer, then cautiously hold it to his chest. The power spun circles in him, through him, and he grew intoxicated at the thought of all it promised. 

Kylo watched, now, his eyes hazy with lust and something bordering dangerously close to affection, as Hux pulled the saber out of the drawer, tossed it nonchalantly into the sheets as though it were merely an unwitting obstacle in the way of the vial of unscented oil in the depths of the nightstand. 

"You feel it, too," Kylo mumbled, his tone almost reverent. Hux's palms itched to slap him for daring to presume anything, right though he might have been. "I can tell. She likes you."

Hux affected a sniff, pretending to be all but ignorant of the saber's hilt lying innocently only a few scant inches away. He busied himself with slicking his fingers with oil. 

Ren was babbling now, maybe in anticipation, maybe in heady excitement of what Hux might be able to do with the weapon. "She says you've dreamed of holding her for ages," he gasped, breathless with the implication. "That you've dreamed of wielding her. Is that true?"

Hux didn't bother to dignify that with a response. His fingertips traced the blossom of Kylo's entrance tentatively before abruptly deciding that gentleness was much too kind for Kylo, fingers pressing in roughly into tight heat that blossomed around him. He could barely wait. Impatient. Kylo squirmed under his ministrations, a gasp lodged in his throat as Hux crooked his fingers without warning, the pads of his fingertips rubbing along the firm nub of Kylo's prostate. 

"What if it is," Hux asked, flatly, his tone brooking no question. Harboring no doubt. "Perhaps it might be better suited to me than to you, after all. You're too weak a man to wield a weapon so suited for strength."

Kylo gasped, moaned, whimpered outright as Hux's fingers stroked over familiar paths. His cock twitched heavy between his thighs, glistening wetly at the tip, but Hux was unmoved by the blatant display Kylo's body put on. Kylo canted his hips up towards Hux's hand, pleading, almost, but Hux refused to give in. The insistent, nagging heat in the pit of his belly could wait for a few more moments, he decided. The saber seemed to hum in approval next to him. 

"You haven't been trained in the ways of the Force," Kylo mumbled, his words muffled by the pillows that he had turned into, squirming, writhing and twisting. "It would never accept you." 

"Is that so?" 

Hux punctuated his query with a particularly harsh roll of his fingers into Kylo, who cried out in response, his fingers scrabbling in the sheets for any purchase he might be able to make. There was none, and even in the low light, Hux was able to make out the thinly raised welts that Kylo left behind on the outsides of his thighs, four-fingered scratches as he tried to ground himself. 

"It would never," Kylo affirmed, gnawing at his lip until it was flush and swollen. Hux had to fight off the urge to kiss him, to claim him. It would be an act of weakness that Hux was not accustomed to, and he was not yet willing to make that sort of sacrifice. "She would never."

"You do not think your weapon would rise to the task of accompanying the general of the First Order?" Hux asked, his tone liltingly dangerous as he tugged his fingers out unceremoniously and used his clean hand to slick his cock with a generous amount of oil. It glistened on his skin, dripped into the sheets, and he would have wrinkled his nose in displeasure had there not been other more pressing matters to attend to at that moment. "You do not think the honor of the position would be inspiring enough? You clearly don't appreciate your current role."

While Kylo was still struggling for words, Hux slotted himself into him with little thought for ease or finesse. If the thoroughly debauched moan Kylo let out was any indication, he had no objection to it, and neither did the saber, which seemed to vibrate and hum lightly in approval next to Hux's hand, braced into the sheets as he set a punishing pace that Kylo was barely able to keep up with. 

"Hux," Kylo gasped, moaning loosely around the syllable. "Armitage." 

The way he said it had shivers tingling down Hux's spine. Nobody called him that. Nobody knew he was called that. A thrill of hot anger, coarse and sharp, pierced through Hux's heart, and before he knew it, his fingers had clasped around the hilt of the weapon, his thumb tracing paths around its ridges and grooves. 

Hux had to bite back a gasp as Kylo's walls clenched and rippled tightly around him the next moment, in vague surprise. The saber had activated, a near-blinding shard of crimson brightness in his hand, burning a jagged hole in the sheets that Hux would figure out a way to punish Kylo for later. 

"You see?" Hux hissed, his laughter cut off with triumphant glee and a choked off moan. "You're not the only one strong enough for this."

As though aroused further by the display of power, Kylo's hips twitched beneath Hux, his cock nudging almost insistently against the inside of Hux's forearm. It left sticky, gleaming trails against his skin, and the fingers of Hux's free hand gripped bruisingly at Kylo's hip. A warning. 

"You'd better watch yourself, Ren," Hux purred, the rush of power from the Force intoxicating him more than even he thought safe. "Or I just might...who knows? Slip a bit." 

Seemingly out of his control, his other hand twitched towards Kylo's skin, a rough, jagged movement that rent a shallow, burning gash in the soft skin on the inside of Kylo's arm. Kylo's resulting cry was high-pitched, nearly, almost, quite possibly a muffled scream, but Hux couldn't help but notice that Kylo's cock had twitched, jerked almost violently. Heat spilled through Hux's belly, his blood pounding roughly in his ears as he thrust forward. Once, twice, again. His mouth filled with the copper sweet taste of blood as he shredded through his cheek in an effort to keep himself quiet. 

"Again," Kylo hissed, begged in a sob that wasn't quite his own. "Please, Hux, again."

Hux was hard pressed to deny such a sweet request, and he tightened his grip on the saber, adjusting its grooved hilt in his fingers, and continued to burn proof of his fleeting love right into Kylo's skin. 

 

He saved the face for last. The jagged scar, a burgundy valley, carved between Kylo's eyes and down across one finely sculpted cheek. Kylo's tears had all but evaporated on contact with the wound, and Hux had found himself unable to keep in check. His thrusts had grown haphazard, wild, rough, eager for completion like a teenager again, and the hilt of the weapon had fallen harmless to the bed as Hux left five-fingered bruises into the swells of Kylo's hips and spilled harshly into him. Kylo's orgasm painted their skin with white, but Hux was too sated to reprimand him. The quiet hum and rush of the Force in his head had settled down to a dull throb in the back of his mind, and he fell asleep to its soothing rhythms, one hand meandering over to wrap loosely around the base of the weapon even in his dreams.

* * *

 

_Hux_. 

The voice was a whispered murmur in the back of Hux's thoughts, unassuming yet insistent all the same. _Hux. I want to see you._

Hux's hand stilled, halfway through his scrawled signature on a requisitions form. The night cycle was at its highest peak, and most of the officers were asleep save for the light night patrol. 

_Ren_ , he replied cautiously, his mind fumbling awkwardly with the words and the newfound ability. W _ith what do you require assistance ?_

A pause. A breath. A startled silence, as though Ren hadn't expected this. 

_I need you to show me the darkness again_. A glimpse of Ren stretched out languidly on his bed, his cock slick and heavy where it emerged from the opened V of his pants, dropped into the forefront of Hux's mind, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to fight back the twinge of sharp arousal that had sent blood pulsing straight to his cock. _And she misses you._

A glimpse now of the saber, its unstable flare showering scarlet rays across the freckled paleness of Kylo's thighs. 

Hux capped his fountain pen firmly, setting the piles of paperwork aside for another day. They had already waited for cycles; another one wouldn't matter. 

If there were the slightest hint of glee in Kylo's tone, the slightest hint of triumph in his transmitted thoughts as Hux dimmed the lights in his office and tugged on his greatcot, Hux didn't care to be affected by the petty nature of such manipulations. 

Two could play at that game, he knew already, and he was already itching to hold the saber again. To make Kylo submit. 

The punishments for insolence would come later, but for now they could wait. 

Hux was a patient man, after all.


End file.
